As recording paper subjected to purposes that require water resistance, weather resistance and durability, such as various kinds of printing paper, various kinds of poster paper, various kinds of label paper, ink-jet recording paper, heat-sensitive recording paper, thermal transfer receiving paper, pressure sensitive transfer recording paper, and electrophotographic recording paper, there have been proposals of film synthetic paper obtained by mixing inorganic fine powder or an organic filler in a thermoplastic resin, such as a polyolefin based resin and a polyester resin, followed by stretching, and film paper containing as a support a transparent stretched film formed of the thermoplastic resin as a major component, on which a coating solution is coated by using various coating apparatus (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 4).
Patent Document 5 proposes a thermoplastic resin film that is excellent in transfer property, adhesion property and water resistant adhesion property of an ink in various printing processes, which is a thermal transfer film, particularly a melt thermal transfer film, that is excellent in transfer property, adhesion property and water resistant adhesion property of an ink under high temperature and high humidity conditions, and is capable of providing a clear image.